


The Bit That Does The Thinking

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Chaste Dan [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Job, Chastity Device, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Desperation, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Polyamory, Power Play, Service Submission, Shaving Kink, Slurs, Snowballing, Thigh Harness, foot play, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan's dick does a lot of his thinking for him. Suzy offers a solution.





	The Bit That Does The Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



> Edited by Angel. Thank you!

"Oh, baby," Dan said, and he gave a little hip shimmy, pressing close to Suzy as she washed dishes, his hands on her belly, his chin on her shoulder, "how do you manage to be so damn _sexy_?"

"I dunno what you're talking about," Suzy said, and she was giggling in spite of herself, her hands covered in soapy water, as his hands moved to her hips, his long fingers spanning them easily.

"Your ass looks fucking _amazing_ ," Dan told her, his tone serious.

He had a boner, which she didn't seem to be complaining about, as he kissed along her neck, rubbing the softness of her belly.

"You do all your thinking with the thing between your legs, you know that?" 

Suzy's tone was teasing, but there was a hint of scolding in there.

Dan buried his face into her neck, still holding on to her belly.

"You weren't complaining last night," he reminded her. "Unless "Oh my god, please fuck me harder, Dan!" counts as a complaint?"

He didn't have to see her face to know she was blushing. 

"You're such a brat," Suzy said, relaxing into him. "You just wanna slut it up, don't ya?"

His cock twitched against her ass, and they both paused.

"I don't suppose my innate hotness is what brought that on," said Suzy, her voice dry.

"I mean," Dan said, "it probably helped."

"But you got all twitchy because I called you slutty?"

Another twitch, and Dan glared down at his dick. 

"Evidently so," he said.

"I don't know why this is so surprising to me," said Suzy. "You come off as such a sub most of the time."

"I do _not_ ," Dan said, putting some offense into his words, even if he wasn't sure if he was offended or not.

Sure, he submitted sometimes, but it wasn't that obvious, was it?

"Danny," Suzy said, her voice pleasant, "get on your knees."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to," said Suzy.

She had turned around, and was now looking him straight in the face, her expression... he didn't know what her face was doing.

"... right," said Dan, and he was dropping to his knees in front of her, in front of God and the rest of the world, right there in her kitchen.

He looked up at her, and she looked down at him.

She was breathing hard, licking her lips, her eyes wide.

"Dan?"

"Yes?"

"I want...."

"Yes?"

"Eat me out," said Suzy. "Right here."

"Of course," said Dan, because, well, how was he supposed to say no?

He scooted closer to her, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her sweat pants, pulling them down around her knees, and then she was spreading her legs as wide as she could, leaning back against the counter, and her wet hand was on top of his head, as he tilted his head back, as she more or less sat on his face, her labia against his mouth.

He slid his tongue between her labia, and he flickered his tongue over her clit, then wrapped his lips around it, sucking it.

She shuddered, her knees going weak, and he pressed her into the counter by her hips, tilting his head back further.

She was moaning, panting, and he was picking up bits of words amidst the gabble; she was calling him a slut, she was telling him how good he was doing, she was begging him for more, and then she was begging for his fingers.

That, he could do.

He slid them into her, and he curled them, pressing on her g-spot with the tip of his index finger, as he licked her clit, long, rapid flicks of his tongue, and she was already tightening around him, her thighs going to marble on either side of his head, her fingers yanking on his hair, hard enough that it had to be cutting into her fingers, and he was worried about that, he was worried about hurting her, even as he was licking her towards her orgasm.

She began to buck her hips against his face, and she was yanking on his hair, and then she was cumming down his face, leaving him sticky and musky, his whole body on edge, his fingers as deep inside of her as they would get, and she was clenching around him, spasming.

And then she went completely limp, flopping against the counter, her toes curling against his thighs. 

"Hi," she said, looking down at him.

"Hi," said Dan. 

"You're so fucking sub, holy shit," said Suzy. 

She sounded vaguely shocked.

Dan pressed his face into her stomach, and he was blushing, as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

"I could be dominant," Dan mumbled. "If I wanted to be, I mean."

"I think you're too much of a slut," Suzy said, her tone teasing.

Dan paused.

"If we're gonna do this thing, where you call me names," he said slowly, "I think I wanna have a talk about it."

"Yeah. Shit, I hadn't thought about that. I'm sorry."

Suzy sounded worried, her expression anxious. 

Dan stood up carefully, his knees creaking, and he cupped her face, pressing his forehead against hers, kissing her gently on the mouth. 

She sighed, and she kissed him, her hands on his cheeks.

Her fingers were still wrinkled from washing the dishes.

"I'm... I think I like when you're mean to me," Dan said, and he took each of her hands in his own, and he kissed each of her palms, "but I want to figure some of it out on my own."

"Figure what out on your own?"

Suzy and Dan both looked up, and Dan resisted the urge to spring away from her.

Some small part of him still felt weird about the whole... triad thing.

He loved it - he loved _them_ \- but... well, sometimes certain cultural paradigms are programmed into your head; don't kiss another man's wife in front of him.

But Arin didn't look jealous or anxious, he just grinned at them.

"Did I miss something fun?"

"Dan made me cum," Suzy said. 

"Aw, did you save me any?"

"Any what?" 

"You know. Goo. Man juice."

Arin waggled his eyebrows.

"Arin," Dan said, his tone flat, "would I be pitching this much of a tent, if I'd actually had a chance to cum?"

"I wasn't looking at your crotch," Arin said, and he more or less moseyed over, "I was looking at your lovely faces."

"Fair enough," said Suzy, and she kissed Arin loudly on the cheek.

"Although now that I think about it, I could tell you'd been eating pussy just by looking at your face," said Arin, and he gave Dan a peck on the lips.

Dan gave him a deeper kiss, until Arin pulled away, reaching into his mouth to fish something out.

"Welp," said Arin, after a minute, as he held up a curly dark hair, "I feel like this is the most polyamorous thing I've ever done?"

"Don't you mean grossest thing you've ever done?"

Dan pulled a face - he wasn't entirely sure what he was so squeamish about, but... well, sometimes things just hit certain buttons. 

"I've seen you do that before," said Dan.

"Usually it isn't out of your mouth, though," said Arin, and he was grinning. 

Dan rolled his eyes. 

Sometimes Arin was just gross, but... it was part of the appeal. 

How could he not love the guy? 

* * *

Suzy told Arin about the whole discussion, as Dan helped her get ready for dinner. 

Mainly he chopped vegetables, and tried not to get his fingers.

"So, like, you're okay with us calling you mean names?"

Arin looked somewhere between intrigued and confused. 

"Yeah, but only like... I don't want you to call me stupid, or shit like that," said Dan. "Don't insult my singing talent or say I'm useless or something like that."

"You liked it when I called you a slut," Suzy pointed out, from her spot by the stove. 

"Well, yeah, but there's a time and a place," said Dan. "Like when I'm not holding a knife."

"Are you afraid you're gonna accidentally cut your dick off or something?"

"I get kinda... you know, fuzzy headed, when you say that stuff," said Dan. "It's _probably_ not a good idea to do it when I've got a sharp object in my hands. Especially when, you know, I've got so much finger to worry about cutting off."

"Yeah, wouldn't want anything to happen to those hands," said Arin, and he was giving Dan such a Look that Dan put the knife down, his head a little foggy.

"You okay, man?"

"Don't... gaah." 

Dan sat down heavily, his head in his hands. 

"What's up?"

"I'm not used to being this... aware of the shit that turns me on," Dan grumbled. "And I'm not used to like... there being so much of it. Shit was easier when I still thought that I was straight."

Arin raised an eyebrow. 

"Because, okay," said Dan, "like, you guys are both smoking hot, but when I was still in denial, Arin, you being hot would be, like, noticed by my subconscious, and then I'd be able to dwell on it at two in the morning when I couldn't sleep, versus in the moment. So I'd just be distracted by the hotness of Suzy."

"Just," Suzy echoed, looking amused. 

"You know what I mean," Dan grumbled. 

"I think so," said Arin. "I'll stop being actively hot around you."

"Passively hot I can deal with," Dan said, "just let me finish using the sharp implement, and then we can have all the important feelings talks we want."

"Even about you moving in and impregnating me?"

Suzy's tone was so earnest that Dan did a double take.

Suzy was cackling, Arin was guffawing, and they both looked altogether Amused.

Dan rolled his eyes, and tossed a piece of celery at each of them.

It hit Suzy in the mid-back, and she made an indignant noise. 

It got Arin in the chest, and he just laughed harder.

* * * 

The celery was put into the pot, along with all the other vegetables. 

Dan ended up sitting at the table, facing Suzy, next to Arin, as they all ate their spaghetti. 

"So," Dan said, because fuck it, he was going to start the conversation. "Okay. I think I'm ready to talk about that stuff now. The... name calling stuff."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "So... I like it when you guys call me a slut. But, like... not because sex is bad. But, like... because I'm so into it. Like I'm... you know, like it's all I think about."

"Isn't it all you think about?"

Suzy's voice was innocent.

Dan rolled his eyes.

"I get you," said Arin slowly. "So, like, if I were to tell you to get on your knees and beg for my cock, because that's all you want?" 

"Yeah," said Dan. "Although maybe not without a pillow? My knees still hurt from earlier." 

Suzy snorted.

"But... like... maybe say how I was, like... made to suck cock, or you knew from when you first saw me that I'd be great at giving dick, something like that."

"So basically, you want us to insult you by saying you're horny all the time," said Suzy. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "Just not, you know, stupid, or ugly, or useless, or shit like that." 

“Of course,” said Suzy. “But if we called you a submissive little slut who’d do anything if it meant that you got to stick your dick someplace warm and wet?”

She was using such a casual tone of voice, as if they were talking about the weather, or maybe what she was going to do with the leftover pasta sauce.

“Um,” said Dan, and he dropped his fork.

“I’d say that’s a yes,” said Arin, his tone equally mild. “So how about… how about, after we finish off our dinner, then go upstairs, and maybe if Dan begs _very nicely_ he’ll get to use his cock.”

Dan bit his lip to keep from moaning, and gave them a weak smile.

“Sounds good,” he said, and his voice cracked. 

* * * 

They finished dinner.

They washed dishes.

Suzy fed the cats while Dan wiped down the table and Arin did the counters.

And then Dan was being led, by both hands, into the bedroom. 

And then he stopped, and he stood there, shaking, watching the both of them, his hands clenched at his sides.

“Dan,” Arin said, his tone mild, “tell us what you want.”

“I want… I want to make you feel good,” said Dan, because his mind was blanking out, his cock hard and his heart beating in his ears.

“Take your clothes off,” said Arin, and he was watching Dan, his eyes heavy.

Suzy was biting her lip, squeezing her thighs together that way she always did when she was turned on. 

Her nipples were already hard, through her tank top, and Dan licked his lips, not even trying to make a show of it, but mostly wanting to get all the constricting fabric _off_.

When he was finally naked, he licked his lips, looking at the both of them.

“Get on your knees,” Arin said, his voice silky, and Dan did, right then and there, even though it was going to hurt, even though he was going to be sore tomorrow, because he was being given an order, and he was going to obey it. 

“Fuck,” Arin said, and his voice was rough, as he took a few steps closer to Dan, and then his hand was in Dan’s hair, and he was leaning down, kissing Dan, hard, his tongue in Dan’s mouth, his beard ticklish against Dan’s lips. 

Dan kissed him back, his head tilted back at an awkward angle, until another hand was in his hair, and he was being pulled back, he was kissing Suzy now, her lips softers, her fingernails digging into his scalp.

Dan moaned into her mouth, and then he was being yanked _again_ , the slight pain making his cock twitch against his belly and drool out more precum, and there was the head of a cock against his lips, as Arin stood up again, and there were wet noises.

Dan took Arin’s cock into his mouth, sucking it hard enough that Arin’s knees almost buckled, and Dan looked up.

Suzy and Arin were kissing, deep, soul kissing, and Arin’s hand was inside of Suzy’s pants, moving, and she was moaning, little gasps, like flashes of light, and she was rolling her hips, Arin was rolling his hips, and Dan’s hands were at his own sides as he drooled down his chin, until Suzy was yanking him forward, and her pants must have been pulled down, because now his nose was buried in a nest of wet curls, plastered down with Suzy’s arousal, and he pressed his whole face into it.

She moaned, and there were more wet noises, as Arin and Suzy kissed.

Dan was surrounded by it - the taste and scent of her, Arin’s pre-cum still lingering on his lips, his fingers on her hips now, to keep his balance as he licked and sucked, jabbing against her clit, occasionally sliding his tongue inside of her, then sucking on her clit again, until Arin was pulling him away, and he was bobbing his head on Arin’s cock, smearing the wetness of Suzy’s arousal all along Arin’s shaft.

“I’ll be right back,” said Suzy, and then she was walking away, but Dan mourned the loss immediately, even if he wasn’t paying attention to it, because he was putting all his effort into sucking Arin’s cock to the best of his ability. 

He took it as deep as he could, as Arin’s fingers spread across the back of his skull, pushing him forward, his nose pressed against Arin’s belly, and he might have gagged a few times, but Arin was moaning, his hips rolling forward, and Dan gagged again, came up for air, as Arin rubbed the head of his cock along Dan’s lips, his expression fond.

“You’re just a cock hungry slut,” he said, and his fingers were gentle as they scratched along Dan’s scalp, and then Arin was using one hand to keep Dan’s hair out of his face. “We should have tied this back,” Arin said, his tone a bit regretful. “It’d make it easier to see.”

“Hold on a sec,” said Suzy, and then something was being tossed to Arin, and then Arin was leaning forward, nearly suffocating Dan, his cock dragging across Dan’s face.

“What’s going on?”

Dan blinked, trying to get back to himself, more or less.

“Tying your hair back, hold on,” said Arin.

“I can do it myself,” Dan groused, but his hair was being pulled back into a ponytail, and then Arin was grabbing the ponytail, guiding Dan’s face back to his cock.

“Don’t worry about any of that,” said Arin. “Just concentrate on what you’re good at. You’re good at sucking this thick cock, aren’t you?”

And Dan opened his mouth again, keeping eye contact with Arin, and Arin guided himself in, as Dan closed his mouth again and began to suck, jabbing his tongue into the slit at the tip, then rasping it along the underside, as Arin went wobbly in the knees and shuddered, breathing open mouthed and moaning.

And then there was another body, Suzy’s foot digging into his leg, and she was grabbing him by the ponytail, guiding him to… her strap on.

Um.

That wasn’t what he had expected, but he took it into his mouth, sucking on it just the same way he’d sucked on Arin’s cock, bobbing his head, doing things with his tongue.

Suzy was moaning as well, her toes curling, and Dan wrapped his hand around Arin’s cock, squeezing it, jerking it off slowly, almost lazily, as he bobbed his head some more, still sucking Suzy’s strap on, and there were wet noises above him, as the two of them kissed. 

And then he was being pulled off of Suzy’s cock again, and they were both looking down at him, panting, their faces in shadow from the light being cast by the bedside lamp.

“So,” said Suzy, “you gonna be a good little slut for us, take my thick cock up inside of you?”

She was stroking it lazily, from root to tip, the harness clinging to her hips like a liana vine.

It was rainbow.

Of course it was. 

And Dan licked his lips, and he nodded vigorously.

“I didn’t hear that,” said Arin, taking Dan’s ponytail in hand and twisting it, forcing Dan to look up.

“Yes, please,” said Dan.

“Yes please, what?”

Dan paused, his brow furrowing.

“... sir?” 

Arin snickered. 

“Yes please, what are you asking for?”

“Yes please, I’m gonna be your good little slut and take your thick cock up inside of me,” said Dan.

“ _Very_ good,” said Arin, and then he was taking a few steps back, sitting on the bed.

And then he paused, and grabbed one of the many decorative pillows that were floating around, putting it at his feet.

“For your knees,” he told Dan, and some small part of Dan’s heart melted, right down into his belly, adding to the fire in his gut that was already raging.

He was so horny that his toes were curling, and his head was spinning.

Dan shuffled forward, until his knees were resting on the softness of the pillow, and oh, that was so much better.

He leaned forward, his hands on Arin's thighs, and he took Arin's cock in his mouth again, sucking on the head like it was a sucker, swirling his tongue along the head of it, then jabbing his tongue into the slit, slurping on it like he was eating a popsicle on a hot day.

Arin was moaning, and Dan looked up at him, at the way the light was gilding Arin from his throat to his shoulder, as his head fell back and his mouth fell open, his hips rolling forward, moaning.

Dan moaned as well, and he was taking Arin down deeper, the back of his throat spasming just a bit, but oh, it was so good, it was so sweet, as he drooled down into Arin's groin, down Arin's chin.

He pulled back, panting, and he moved lower, sucking along the shaft, kissing it, and then he had Arin's balls in his mouth as he jerked Arin's shaft, and... thne htere was a finger in his ass.

He paused looking over his shoulder, and Suzy grinned at him, one eyebrow up.

"You've still got work to do," Suzy said, indicating Arin's erection. 

"Yes, ma'am," Dan said, and he took Arin's shaft into his mouth again, sucking on the head of Arin's cock, swirling his tongue along the shaft. 

And then he was stretching his legs open wider still balanced on the pillow, as Arin rested a hand on the back of his head, and Suzy's lubed up finger slid into him slowly and carefully.

He had something in his mouth and something in his ass - if he had something around his cock, this would have been perfect. 

Maybe he'd ask to bring a fleshlight or something next time.

He kept bobbing his head, still sucking as hard as he could, trying to do interesting things with his tongue, still drooling, and then another finger was joining the first one, and Dan moaned, making Arin's dick vibrate from it, and he swallowed around Arin's cock, took it deeper into his mouth, down his throat.

Time went away - it was just a blur of salt and musk on his tongue, of the sensation of being full, and then Suzy was sliding her cock into him, and Arin was holding him in place, the ponytail wrapped around his fist, and he was yanking Dan's head back to get deeper, and Dan was choking and moaning at the same time, shuddering, his cock leaking all over the pillow.

... oops.

Hopefully he wouldn't get in trouble for that.

And then Suzy was fully seated inside of him, and Arin's cock was as deep as it could get, Dan's nose against Arin's belly, and the two of them were kissing, over his head.

Dan shuddered, sucking and gagging around the cock in his throat, his nose running, drooling, his eyes streaming, and he sobbed, shuddering, almost going limp, clutching at Arin's thighs. 

Then Arin was pulling out again, letting him breathe, and a hand was cupping his cheek.

Dan looked up at Arin, licking his lips, shaking, and Arin smiled at him, a sweet smile.

"You doing okay in there?"

Dan nodded, beyond a place of words, and he took Arin into his mouth once again, his cheeks hollowing out, his eyes fluttering closed as Suzy began to fuck him, forcing him further onto Arin's cock, and Arin moaned, deep and low, as Dan's own cock twitched.

Suzy was angling her hips, and now the head of the cock was right up against his prostate, and Dan almost wished he was just being fucked, so he could concentrate, but no, his attention was all taken up by the cock in his mouth, and he bobbed his head and kept sucking, sucking as hard as he could, and then Arin was pulling his cock out, and he was jerking himself off, as Dan stared up at him, almost uncomprehending.

And then there was cum on Dan's face, and that startled a noise out of him, and Suzy was swiveling her hips, forcing the head of the strap on right up against his prostate, and then he was cumming in a gush, his whole body on edge, then snapping, as he came enough that it was almost like he'd pissed himself, more and more of it dripping out of him, until he was panting, and he was falling over, his chin on Arin's knee. 

"Whoa," said Arin, and he sounded impressed. "Shit, did you just cum without even being touched?"

"I am touching him," Suzy pointed out, and she sheathed herself inside of him entirely, leaving him panting and gasping, overstimulated and beyond the point of words.

"Did you touch his dick?"

"No, I didn't touch his dick," said Suzy. "But I was jabbing his prostate pretty hard."

"Still," said Arin.

"But now _I_ haven't had a chance to cum," Suzy said, and she sounded cranky.

Dan was in his own little world, being petted by Arin, who was scratching the top of his head, gently. 

"You want an orgasm, baby?"

"I do," said Suzy. "You think Dan can give me one?"

"I dunno," Dan said, and he yawned, slowly coming back to himself. "I did just cum."

"You don't need your dick in order to make me cum, honey," Suzy said, her voice sweet as she withdrew the cock from his ass, and he grunted, then sighed as Arin patted him on the cheek. 

"I'm getting up, hold on."

"... can I sit on the bed, please?"

Dan hated how pitiful he sounded, but... some part of him liked it too.

He was just... here to make them happy, and if he was lucky, they'd say yes, but if they said no, that'd be okay too.

"Sure, just gimme a minute," said Arin, and he was standing up, making his way towards the bathroom.

Suzy was climbing onto the bed, and she was completely naked, her legs wide open, and then Arin was crouching next to Dan, wiping Dan's face off with a warm washcloth, and Dan sighed, leaning into Arin.

"Get on the bed," Arin said, and he patted Dan on the flank, as if Dan were a dog.

Dan scrambled up, and then he was crawling between Suzy's legs, nuzzling along her thigh, and then he paused, looking up at her, and she smiled at him, her hands on his head. 

"You gonna be a good boy for me, Danny?" 

Suzy was grinning, and Dan blushed, suddenly bashful, and he pressed his face into her thigh, taking in the warmth of her, the softness of her skin.

Suzy grabbed Dan's hair, pulling him closer, and he ended up with his face in her pussy, his nose parting her labia, his tongue dipping inside of her.

She was soaked, and her thighs were already starting to tremble on either side of his face, and he grabbed them, putting her legs over his shoulders, and he licked her, from clit to taint and back again, wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking on it.

She made a desperate noise, and then Dan had a hand on the back of his head, and it wasn't Suzy's hand - the bed was dipping down, and Arin was sprawled out next to the two of them.

"God, this is hot," Arin said, his tone cheerful.

Dan paused, resting his chin on Suzy's belly, and Suzy rolled her eyes. 

"You ruined the mood," Suzy said, her tone accusing.

"Maybe I'm just getting my breath back," Dan shot back, and then he was diving back in, beginning to lick, his tongue sliding in and out of her, then back over her clit, and she was clinging to him, her fingernails sharp against the back of his neck, her hips leaving the bed. 

She came across his face in a gush, and he kept licking, kept pushing her over the edge, until she was cumming again, and then she was shoving him away, still shaking.

"Holy fuck," Suzy mumbled, and she ran her fingers through Dan's hair, which was already beginning to escape the ponytail. "Holy... wow." 

Dan nuzzled into her thigh, once again beyond the point of words, and he let his eyes begin to flutter closed.

His skin was over sensitive, and everything was too loud, except for the warmth of Suzy against him, and then she was tugging on him, and then he was on top of her, his head on her breast, and he kept his eyes shut, snuggling into her softness, the scent of her, of Arin, of himself all floating up around him, leaving him content and safe.

He was lulled to sleep by the quiet sound of her talking, and the thrum of her heartbeat, the gentle up and down of her chest. 

* * *

Dan woke up later, no longer cuddled up to Suzy, his head fuzzy and pounding. 

He was also still naked.

Um.

He groped around to find a pair of pajama pants laid out on the side of the bed, and he rubbed his eyes, his mouth tasting... well, not tasting that good.

He brushed his teeth and took a long, luxurious piss, and washed his face.

And then he made his way downstairs, to find Suzy and Arin snuggled up together on the couch, arms around each other. 

"Didja sleep well?"

Arin's voice was low.

Dan nodded, and he climbed onto the couch next to Arin, as he was pulled closer, cuddling up to him, his head on Arin's shoulder.

He still had the last remnants of the ponytail, a few lone hairs clinging together, and then Arin was taking that out, and Dan sighed, leaning in.

"... you don't really think I'm, like, made for cock sucking or whatever, do you?"

"No," said Arin. "No, of course not."

"I'm sorry I just kinda... passed out like that," said Dan. "And I think I might have ruined your pillow."

"Eh," said Suzy, reaching over Arin to scritch the top of Dan's head, "you were probably feeling a lot of intense stuff. I can understand why that would do that to you."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "That was some intense shit."

"Thanks," Dan mumbled, and he pressed his face into Arin's neck. "I feel like a weenie."

"You're not a weenie," Suzy said, and then she made a face. "I can't believe I just said "weenie" out loud."

"It's a perfectly good word," said Arin. "Good descriptor."

"I'm not seven," Suzy grumbled, sinking down into her sweater.

Which was actually Dan's sweater, now that he thought about it.

"I should hope not," said Dan, and he yawned so widely that his jaw cracked. "Considering... considering what we were up to...."

Suzy snorted, and she shoved him.

Dan yawned again - despite sleeping like the dead earlier, he was still exhausted.

Who knew getting fucked up the ass could exhaust someone so much.

"Um," said Suzy, after they'd watched the movie for another five minutes or so.

"Hm?"

Dan looked over at her, one eyebrow up. "What's up?"

"... I really liked how you came without me touching your dick," Suzy said, and she sounded nervous.

"Oh yeah?"

Dan looked over at her, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah," Suzy said. "I think I might wanna do... something with that."

"What kind of something?"

"... that I'm not sure yet," said Suzy. "But... I also liked when you were begging."

"Yeah," said Arin. "That was... really fuckin' hot."

"I'm glad you guys liked it," said Dan, resting his head on the softness of Arin's chest. 

"Can I... could we maybe do things with that? Maybe? In the future?"

Suzy's voice was quiet.

"Sure," said Dan. "But in the future?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Dan."And I'm just... you know, tired." 

"Of course," said Suzy.

"You hungry?"

"I don't know," said Dan. "I think I'm a bit of a mess right now. Everything is... misfiring."

"Your dick didn't misfire," Arin said, and he was smirking.

Dan rolled his eyes and poked Arin in the side.

"I'll make you a sandwich," said Arin, disentangling himself from Dan and sitting up fully, then heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Dan said, scooting towards the dip in the middle of the couch, cuddling up to Suzy, as she put her head on his chest. 

"I can hear your heart beating," she said quietly. 

"Yeah?" He gave her a squeeze. "It beats for you."

He could say that kind of cheesy bullshit when he wasn't looking at her, even though he knew that she was looking at his face. 

His own face was turning very red.

Stupid Suzy and stupid Arin, bringing out his sappy side. 

Dan sighed, zoning out as they watched television, until Arin was settling on Dan’s other side, putting the plate in Dan’s lap. 

“What’d you make me?”

Dan looked at it.

“Turkey sandwich,” said Arin.

“Aw,” said Dan, genuinely touched and embarrassed to be there. “Thanks, man.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Arin, and he gave Dan a loud kiss on the temple.

Dan snuggled down between the two of them, and he ate his sandwich, which was Arin’s “i love you” as much as Suzy’s hand on his stomach was, or the warmth of the two of them, keeping him safe on the island of the couch.

* * * 

“So I don’t think I want to try CBT,” Dan said, as Suzy navigated around LA traffic.

The three of them were driving back from a movie - it had been a good movie, and Dan was still in a good mood from all of it.

“... what?”

Arin looked over his shoulder, giving Dan a Look. 

“CBT. You know, cock and ball torture?”

“So not cognitive behavioral therapy,” Suzy said. 

“No,” said Dan. “No, I don’t have any problems with it, as far as I know.”

Suzy snorted, and Dan gave her a Look in the rearview mirror.

She either didn’t see it or didn’t react. 

“But I like the idea of my cock being, like… the focus of something,” said Dan. “Of the scene.”

“So you want it to be all about your dick? Why am I not surprised?”

Suzy sounded amused now. 

“I can’t help it,” Dan said, his tone defensive. “It takes up a lot of my… you know, life!”

“It takes up your whole life, you mean,” Arin said. 

“It does not,” Dan said. 

“It totally does,” said Suzy. “I bet you couldn’t last a whole month without it.”

“... I totally could,” said Dan, “if you could find a way for me to not use it for a month, I mean. Short of cutting it off.”

“Oh yeah?”

One of Suzy’s eyebrows was going up.

“Totally,” said Dan.

And now Suzy was smiling. 

Like a shark.

Oh geez.

What had he gotten into?

* * *

“So,” said Suzy, her voice cheerful as she came into the Grump room, “I’ve been looking into male chastity devices.”

“Suzy!” 

Arin scrambled for the microphone, and Dan just sat there, his face turning red, all the way to his ears.

“You guys have been done for like twenty minutes,” Suzy said, her tone dismissive.

“We might have been going over time,” Arin sputtered. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” said Suzy, and she just… sat herself between the two of them.

She was holding her thin laptop in one hand, nestling between the two of them, one of her knees on Dan’s thigh, her other one resting in Arin’s lap.

“So I’ve narrowed it down to two models,” Suzy said, and she had indeed opened up two different models, two different windows.

They looked very… well, they looked very intense.

“So this one is plastic,” said Suzy, “and this one is metal.”

“I don’t think I want that much plastic up against my junk,” said Dan. 

“So metal?”

“It looks like it… breathes more?” 

“Are you okay?”

Suzy shot Dan a concerned look.

“I’m okay,” Dan said, and he grinned, clearly nervous. “I don’t suppose this has something to do with that conversation we had in the car the other night?”

“It is, in fact, related,” said Suzy. 

“And I’d be in this thing for… a month?”

“If you’d like to try it,” said Suzy. “I mean, if you really want to be out of it, we could take you out of it. But, um.” 

She was blushing. 

“Um?”

“... I really like the idea of having the key for that,” Suzy admitted. “I like the idea of, like, teasing you with it. Making you beg.”

“Huh,” said Dan, his expression thoughtful.

Then he grinned.

“Fuck it,” he said, glancing at Arin. “How do you feel about it?”

“I dunno if I’d be entirely comfortable, like, torturing you,” said Arin. “But I think I could have fun doing stuff to you like that.”

“Stuff?”

“Just… more dominating you,” said Arin, and then he laughed in a way that he was probably trying to make sound creepy. 

Well, at least he tried.

“I could live with that,” said Dan. “As long as I have the chance to get out of it if I have, like, an emergency or something like that.”

“Of course,” said Suzy.

“So fuck it,” Dan said. “Let’s go get a cage for my dick.”

“We’ll have to measure it first,” said Suzy. “To make sure we’ve got one that fits right.”

Dan grinned. 

“Just get the biggest size they’ve got,” he said, his tone lofty.

Arin rolled his eyes, reaching over Suzy to prod him in the side.

He prodded Arin back, until Suzy grabbed his wrist.

“Boys,” she said, in a warning tone of voice, “need I remind you that I can buy more than one of these?”

“... no, ma’am.” 

"That's what I thought," Suzy said, and her tone was bordering on... smug.

Nobody could do smug like Suzy could. 

* * * 

The... device arrived in the mail, and Suzy was excited enough that she sent him a picture message, so that he could see it.

Welp.

He sighed, and he shoved his phone into his pocket, trying to ignore his boner.

"Okay," said Dan, looking back up at Brian. "So can you run that by me again?" 

* * * 

And then Dan was back at Arin and Suzy's house, and he was trying to get comfortable.

He wasn't wearing any pants or underwear, which was... well, it was weird.

And Arin was shaving him. 

Full on shaving his balls, and Dan was trying not to breathe too hard, because he didn't want to end up cutting something important.

"Why am I getting shaved again?"

"It'll make it easier," said Arin. 

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin.

"Were you, like researching this stuff?"

"Suzy was," said Arin, and she was telling me about it in a tone of voice that could best be described as... well, gleeful."

Arin's tone was particularly conversational, considering the fact that he was shaving his boyfriend's balls.

... boyfriend.

Wow.

Dan was blushing, and Arin glanced up at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You just turned pink out of nowhere," said Arin. "I was worried you were freaking out about something."

"Nah," said Dan. "I'm doing fine. Great."

"That's good," said Arin, rinsing the razor off and then starting to shave around the root of Dan's cock. 

"So Suzy has been doing research and then telling you stuff?"

"Yeah," said Arin.

"... wait a minute," said Dan. "If you're going to have me in the chastity cage, wouldn't shaving be a _bad_ idea? Because shaving makes you, like, super itchy, so then I'd be doubly... oh."

"You're figuring out how Suzy's brain works, I see," said Arin, his tone amused.

He looked up at Dan through his eyelashes, and wow, but he had pretty eyes.

And Dan's cock began to get hard.

"Really, dude?" 

Arin looked more amused than annoyed, which Dan was grateful for.

He didn't want Arin to think he was some kind of creepy pervert or something.

"Sorry," said Dan. 

"Don't be sorry," said Arin. "Just enjoy the chance to get a boner while you still can."

"So this thing is gonna full on keep me from getting hard?"

"You didn't research it yourself?"

"Oh, I did," Dan said quickly. "but, you know, I want to... confirm it."

"Right," said Arin. "No, you won't be able to get hard. I think you could cum if we, like, put a vibrator against your dick, and I know that your prostate can be milked -"

"Is there any way to make that sound less appealing?"

Dan's tone was dry.

Arin snorted. 

"It's not that bad," he told Dan.

"Well, okay, yeah, but still," said Dan. 

"Regardless," said Arin, "don't worry. Your balls won't explode or anything."

"I was looking at, like, chastity porn," said Dan. 

"Really?" 

"... yeah," said Dan.

"That shit is mostly horrible," Arin said. 

"I've seen the porn that you look at," Dan said, his tone accusing.

"I never said that my porn _wasn't_ horrible," said Arin, as he maneuvered around the left side of Dan's cock. "I'm just saying... that stuff is pretty horrible. Were you looking at the captions on Tumblr?"

"... maybe," said Dan. 

He was blushing.

Arin grinned.

"I am so telling Suzy about that," he told Dan.

Dan groaned, covering his face with one hand.

"You're mean," he said, his tone accusing.

"Suzy is meaner," said Arin.

"Well, yes, but her being meaner doesn't make you any less mean."

"I mean," said Arin, "if I'm so mean, I don't have to give you a quick blowie before you get put in the cage for at least a month."

"What?!" Dan blinked down at Arin. "That was the plan? I didn't know that was the plan!"

"Oh well," said Arin. "I'll give you a hot blowie at some point, I promise."

"... great," said Dan, and he sighed. "So I have to go into chastity knowing that I was going to get a blow job?"

"Pretty much, yeah," said Arin. 

Dan sighed.

* * *

It looked... well, it looked a bit like half of a banana case, if you needed to keep half of your banana behind bars... for some reason.

"Must have been a villainous banana," Dan said.

Suzy, who had been breaking open the clamshell plastic packaging, paused, giving him a Look.

"... what?"

"You know, 'cause... never mind," Dan said quietly. 

Suzy grinned. 

"So this is the cage," she said. "It's made of stainless steel, and your balls go in through here...." Her fingers slid through the ring. "And then your shaft goes through here. And you can still piss, and you can still keep things clean!"

"Great," Dan said, unenthused. 

"Look at it this way," Arin said, as Suzy handed him a key, presumably for the lock, "at least it's us with the key, and not someone like Ross."

"... oh, god," Dan said. 

He didn't want to think of Ross having the only key to release his dick. 

"I'm nice, aren't I, Dan?"

Suzy had bought two silver chains, and she handed one of them to Arin.

Dan, still sitting on the floor, watched as Arin strung the chain through the hole in the key, then put the key around his neck.

She put her own key on a chain, and it sat between her breasts, glittering.

There was one key left.

He eyed it hopefully.

"Do I get that one?"

"Nope," Suzy said, her tone cheerful. "That's for emergencies."

"And I guess my balls filling with rotting jizz isn't an emergency, huh?"

"Your jizz isn't gonna rot," Arin said, his tone dismissive. "It's just jizz."

"How long have you gone without cumming?"

"Didn't you do that tantra thing?"

Suzy was taking the chastity cage apart, grabbing the ring and carefully putting Dan's balls through it.

The ring sat snugly around Dan's balls, pulling them away from his body just a bit, and then the cage was slipping over his shaft, and it was... cold.

Surprisingly cold.

"Were you storing that thing in a freezer?!"

Dan groaned, but he kept his thighs open, as she attached the lock to the top.

All three of them looked down at Dan's crotch.

Dan's balls were already starting to turn red, and his cock was red as well.

Dan licked his lips.

"Do we know if it fits?"

"It should fit," said Suzy.

"We should test it," said Arin, and his expression looked... a bit scary.

"Test it how?"

"Well," said Suzy, and she crouched on the floor in front of him, shoving her shirt down carelessly, pressing her breasts together so that he was looking straight down at her cleavage.

His cock tried to rise.

And... couldn't.

He was aroused, mentally, but his cock couldn't get up, and it was... that was a strange sensation.

Frustrating.

It was like having an itch on your tooth, something that couldn't be dealt with but would drive you crazy anyway.

She licked her lips, looking down at his cock, then up at his face, and then she smiled at him like something that lurks in the long grass.

"Oh, honey, I didn't know you felt that way," Suzy said, and the key glittered between her breasts, shiny and silver.

He wanted to hold it in his hand.

He wanted to be unlocked already.

He loved the torment, which... he hadn't expected.

"Wait," Dan said quickly.

Suzy paused.

They had a safeword for this whole situation. 

They'd planned it all out.

But was he going to safeword already?

That would be a waste of everyone's time, wouldn't it?

So he licked his lips, and he sighed.

"Never mind," Dan said. 

"Good boy," said Suzy.

"But maybe you could take me out quickly, just so that I could, you know, cum once? So it doesn't build up and shit."

Suzy snickered, and Arin actually threw his head back and laughed.

"Nice try," Arin said, and he actually... patted Dan on the dick, and Dan wasn't sure if he found that super condescending or super hot.

Maybe both. 

"So," said Suzy, and she was sitting back on her heels, "you know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

Arin's voice was very, very cheerful. 

Dan glanced down into Arin's lap, and wow, that was some _serious_ wood he was sporting. 

"I think that Dan should thank us for doing him this favor."

"F-f-favor?"

Dan licked his dry lips.

"Oh, yeah, obviously," said Arin. "Since you do all your thinking with your dick, and it leads you into all kinds of trouble, we've done you the favor of taking away all that distraction."

"Distraction," Dan said faintly. 

"Oh yeah," said Suzy, and she was standing up, an almost feline gesture as she stretched, her shirt rising up, and he could see the soft, creamy top of her breasts. 

He wanted to bury his face in them. 

"I'm feeling pretty distracted right now," Dan said, and his voice cracked. 

"Well," said Arin, "luckily, your dick isn't going to have anything to do with anything, so you don't have to worry about it. You don't have to think about getting off, so you can put all of your effort into getting _us_ off."

"... oh," said Dan. 

"Good boy," said Suzy, and then she was straddling him, right there on the bed, her knees digging into his sides, and she was... she was grinding her crotch against the front of his cage, and that wasn't fair, that was downright painful, but her head was tilting back and her eyes were sliding shut as she moaned like she was being paid for it, squirming in her seat, digging her heels into Dan's lower back.

Dan whined in the back of his throat, his hands going to her breasts, and he squeezed them, pressing his face into her cleavage, mouthing at the chain that the key hung on.

"I think I know what you want, Danny," Arin said, right in Dan's ear, and now he was pressed against Dan's back, his cock hard against Dan's lower back. "I bet you want your cock free, don't you?" 

Dan nodded desperately. 

"You want your cock inside of her, you wanna sink as deep as you can into her, you want to feel how hot she is, how wet she is, the way she squeezes you so tightly that you think you're gonna pop like a bottle of hot champagne...."

Dan was shaking, and Suzy was moaning louder. 

"Suck on her nipples," Arin said, and he had a handful of Dan's hair in his hand. "Suck on her nipples, get her nice and wet."

"I'm already wet, baby," Suzy said, and she sounded breathless and amused.

"You can always be wetter," Arin said. 

"So what are you gonna do, mister bossy?"

Dan's voice was teasing.

"You know," Arin said, and he yanked Dan's head back, hard enough that it hurt, "I think that just earned you another week in chastity."

Dan groaned, in pain and in desperation, and his cock twitched in its cage.

He already hated this.

... some small bit of him loved it. 

There was probably something complicated about it, but he didn't have to think about that too hard right now, right?

Right now, he had his hands full of Suzy's softness, Arin's warm mouth on the back of him, and he was pushing his face into Suzy's breasts, mouthing at her nipple, sucking on it hard enough that she gasped, her hips working, her fingers clutching at his hair. 

* * *

Dan had been playing with Suzy's breasts for... who knew how long, except that his thighs were sticky with her arousal, and he was throbbing in his cage, already desperate to get out, already so horny that his head was starting to hurt.

And then Arin was pulling his head back again, after leaving who knew how many hickeys across Dan's back.

"Okay," Arin said, and his voice was rough in Dan's ear. "Okay. So... you're gonna lean against the head of the bed and you're gonna play with her tits while I fuck her. Okay?"

"O... okay," Dan said thickly. "Okay."

"I like this plan," Suzy said, her voice as perky and cheerful as ever

"Of course you do," grumbled Dan.

"Why yes, Dan, I _did_ hear you say "please put me in chastity for another two weeks," said Suzy.

Dan blanched.

He was now in this thing for... almost two months.

Oh god.

"Uh, guys?"

"Hm?"

"Can you slow it down a little bit? I feel a bit... you know, overwhelmed."

"Sorry," said Suzy, and she looked stricken. 

Shit.

"I'm okay with you guys extending the time," he added quickly. "Just... maybe spread it out a bit more?"

"Right," said Suzy. "You up for continuing?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan, and he swallowed, his throat clicking.

"Very good," said Arin, and he pulled Dan's head back, and he kissed Dan with his whole mouth, his tongue sliding in and out of Dan's mouth, his fingers tangled in Dan's hair still.

When he let go of Dan's hair, they were both panting, and Suzy wasn't on Dan's lap anymore.

Dan scooted back, leaning back against the bed, his legs wide open, and then Suzy was leaning back against him, and she was nuzzling her cheek against his, and then she made a face.

"You need to shave," she told him.

"Yes, ma'am," said Dan, and he wrapped his arms around her middle, holding her breasts in his hands, kneading them, thumbing her nipples, and she squirmed against him, the curve of her ass against his locked cock, and he was... he was leaking out of his cock, as Arin lay both of them back, and then Arin was spreading Suzy's legs open, and he was sliding his cock into her, as she moaned and shuddered on top of him.

Dan kissed along her neck, pulling and pinching her nipples as Arin fucked her, and fucked her so well that Dan almost felt it, as he held her in place, as Arin went to town.

"Rub her clit," Arin said, his voice thick.

"Aren't you gonna do any work?"

Suzy was scolding, but it was a breathless scolding, probably because Dan was nipping at her neck and pinching her nipple at the same time.

"I'll eat you out after, baby, I promise."

"I wanted Dan to eat me out," Suzy said, her voice all pout.

"I guess I can get you off," Arin said, "so I don't come off as the world's biggest jerk."

Dan snorted into Suzy's neck, and he pinched her nipples again, a little harder, as she shuddered against him, her back beginning to arch, and Arin's hand was between the two of them now, and he was thrusting so hard that it was shaking Dan, and Dan was beginning to shake herder, and then he bit Suzy on the shoulder.

And then Suzy was cumming, her whole body shuddering against Dan's, and Arin was cumming - his face was ugly and gorgeous, tightening, sweat dripping down his face.

"Fuck, baby," Arin said thickly, and he nuzzled into Suzy's neck, then kissed Dan over her shoulder.

Dan kissed him back, his hands going to her chest, and she clung to him, his own arousal so intense that he almost couldn't breathe.

Arin pulled back, panting, and then he flopped on the bed next to them, covering his eyes with one hand, panting heavily. 

Shit....

"Eat me out, Dan," said Suzy, and she yanked on his hair. "Do it. You want to do it, don't you? How badly do you want it?"

"So badly," Dan said. 

"How badly do you want to fuck me?"

"So badly, oh _fuck_ ," Dan whined, and his cock twitched against her back. 

“You want to slide your cock into me, feel how silky and slick it is? You want to feel how tight I’ll squeeze you?”

“Fuck yeah,” Dan mumbled, and he was full on humping against his lower back, breathing heavily. 

“Too bad,” said Suzy, and she yanked on Dan’s hair, forcing him closer, so that they were chest to chest. “So get to licking, honey, and maybe I’ll think about letting you out.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan said, squirming out from under her, and then he was on his belly between her thighs, beginning to lick along her slit, taking in the salty, bitter tang of Arin’s cum mixed with the salty, musky metal of her slick, and he buried his whole face in her, taking in her scent, filling his whole head with her.

He sucked on her clit and he used his fingers inside of her, as his cock twitched in the cold metal cage, as she came across his face, and he licked it up, his face a mess of slick and cum.

And he flopped forward, panting, his eyes half shut, and he looked up her body at her, where her green eyes were glowing in the dimness.

“That was a good one,” Suzy mumbled. “You’re getting better.”

“I had a better to get to?”

Dan looked up at her sleepily, his whole body humming like a plucked guitar string.

“You always have a better to get to,” said Suzy, her fingers running through Dan’s head. 

“I feel like eventually you reach a point where there’s no more better to get to. There’s only so much skill you can gain in cunnilingus. The mountain can be climbed, but it does have a top.”

“You should write a song about that,” said Arin, his own voice fond, his big hand resting on top of Dan’s hair as well, combing through it. 

It was warm and damp, with their sweat, with their scents.

He smelled like sex. 

He smelled like them.

He sighed, burrowing his face into her thigh.

“Danny Sexbang is always the best at all the sex anyway,” Dan reminded them. 

“You could make a song about the fact that there is somehow a new plateau and you want to make it go higher up?”

“... .what?”

Dan blinked up at Suzy, confused.

“I just had two orgasms in a row,” Suzy said, and she poked him. “Shut up. I’m not on my best… brain. Thing.”

Dan cackled, and Arin prodded him in the side, then leaned over to kiss him.

Then Arin wrinkled his nose.

“Dude,” Arin told him, “you need a shower.”

“Is that my fault, or yours?”

“It’s everyone’s fault,” said Arin. “You want company?”

Dan yawned.

“I wouldn’t say no,” he said. 

“I would,” Suzy mumbled, and she rolled over, her eyes sliding shut.

“You should go pee,” Dan said, poking her in the hip.

“What are you, a piss policeman?”

… and that was the funniest shit ever.

Fucked if Dan knew why, but he was laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe, and he had to sit up and wheeze, until Suzy sat up, looking at him a bit nervously.

“... okay, okay,” said Suzy. “i’m going to go pee. See, I’m going to pee. This is me, getting up to pee.”

Dan was still laughing when she came back, flopping onto the bed.

“Go shower,” she said, poking him with her foot, and he grabbed it, kissing the sole.

“Oh my _god_ , Dan, you weirdo,” Suzy said, her voice scandalized.

“Scuze,” Dan said, “you literally just put a cage on my dick, which I let you do. After which you asked me to eat your husband’s cum out of your pussy.” 

“.. .shut up,” Suzy said, her voice drowsy, and she rolled over in bed, already beginning to fall asleep. 

* * *

Arin washed Dan’s everything. 

Well… not everything.

But just about.

He even crouched in front of Dan, washing the bottoms of Dan's feet.

It was... well, to be blunt, it looked a lot like when Arin was about to give Dan a blowjob, and Dan's cock twitched in its cage again.

That was... that was uncomfortable.

He shuddered, and Arin looked up at him.

He was still wearing the key around his neck, and it glittered in the bright light of the bathroom.

"You are such a zombie," Arin said, his tone affectionate.

"Sorry about that," said Dan, and he kissed Arin, awkwardly, pressing closer.

"It's okay," said Arin, his lips still against Dan's. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "And I like this."

He patted Dan's locked cock again, and Dan shuddered.

"It's so heavy," Dan said quietly.

"Is it too heavy?"

"No," Dan said, his expression thoughtful. "It's just... it feels weird. You know?"

"Yeah, I understand," said Arin. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Dan, surprising himself. "I think I like it."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Dan yawned again.

"C'mon. Let's get you into bed, before I have to carry your skinny ass to the bedroom."

"You could totally do it," Dan said, leaning into Arin and running a hand along Arin's arm. "You're strong enough for it."

"I may be strong enough for it," said Arin, "but I'm still gonna end up slipping or tripping or something, and then we'd have to go to the emergency room and it would just be... awkward."

"Fair enough," Dan said, and he yawned again.

* * *

For the next week, Dan... yearned.

There really wasn't a better way to put it, was there?

He was in the cage, and he wasn't getting out.

The evening he got back to his house, and he stared down at his dick, which was heavy with the metal, and he realized there was literally no way he could get out of it.

Holy shit.

A wave of... something crashed over him, and then his cock was beginning to throb and to leak, right down his leg, and he sighed, a long, full bodied sigh.

Okay.

He could do that.

* * *

Suzy and Arin teased him.

Of course they did.

Suzy sent him dirty texts, or nudes.

Arin made dirty jokes and kept giving Dan a certain kind of... look that was leaving Dan weak in the knees and stupid.

The... wanting was eating Dan alive.

By the second week, he was beginning to find things sexy about the two of them that he had never even considered sexy before.

He found himself staring at Arin's bare foot, imagining what it would feel like to have it pressed against his face, and then he was jolted back to the real world when Arin prodded him in the side.

"Sorry, folks," Arin said into his mic. "Dan's off in some other dimension."

"No way, man," said Dan. "I've been in that other dimension the whole time. Just incognito."

Arin seemed to find that the funniest shit ever, and he grabbed Dan's hand, shoving it into his lap, putting Dan's palm right over the head of his cock.

Dan's eyebrows went up, and he squeezed reflexively. 

He mouthed "here?!" at Arin, who grinned.

"Hey Dan," Arin said, his tone cheerful, "I bet if I can get out of this dungeon in the next five minutes, I'll let you out for a... piss break."

Arin's eyes were on Dan's crotch, and Dan flushed, his cock trying to swell, and failing.

He squirmed, trying not to press his knees together, and he licked his lips.

"You make it sound like you're letting your dog out to take a piss, not like you're just gonna let me stretch my... legs."

"Well, your five minutes are about to start," Arin said, and then he was shoving his own pants down, his cock hard and went against his belly.

He grabbed Dan's hand, and he guided Dan's hand along his cock, to begin to give him a hand job.

Dan licked his lips awkwardly, and he began to move his hand slowly. 

He needed to not distract Arin, or else he'd still be stuck in the cage.

"Oh, I also wanna come... close to this thing," said Arin, and it was obvious what he meant.

Dan blushed.

"What happens if you fail?"

"I guess then I'll just keep you in for longer," said Arin.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to have to get the couch steam cleaned," said Dan, and he was laughing. "To say nothing of my laundry!"

"I'm not too worried about that," Arin said, his tone serene, and almost teasing. "You can do your own laundry."

Dan began to jerk his wrist, his eyes wide as Arin stared down at Dan's hand, careening around the dungeon on his character's horse.

"Arin," Dan said, and he began to jerk faster, squeezing the head to get more precum to drool out, "you're, uh, you're not doing so hot in that dungeon."

"It's just a dungeon," Arin said, and he rolled his hips, long and luxurious, and was clearly biting back moans.

Dan rolled his eyes.

There was no way he was going to win this, was there?

At least he could try, right?

He began to twist his wrist, and his own cock was sore and throbbing between his legs.

He wanted to grab it and squeeze it, he wanted to jerk off, he wanted to cum.

He never wanted this torment to end.

He hadn't realized just how much he ignored his dick, in his day to day life, although come to think of it, why would he be thinking about it?

But now, here he was, his cock the focal point of his life, throbbing and leaking, making its presence known.

And then Arin's character ran into a wall, and he laughed cheerfully. 

"I guess that dungeon is done for," Arin said. "Sorry, Dan."

Dan made to pull his hand back, and Arin squeezed his wrist, raising an eyebrow.

Dan blushed, but kept his hand in place as Arin leaned over to turn off the mics.

"So," said Arin, "I guess you didn't earn your little break, huh?"

"I guess not," Dan said, his tone gloomy.

"But now _I'm_ all worked up," Arin said, and he was... actually pouting, holy crap.

Dan wanted to yank the cage off of his cock, pull Arin down, and fuck Arin's face.

He settled on smiling nervously at Arin. 

"That must suck," Dan said.

"You should blow me," Arin said.

"I should?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "It'd be good for morale."

"Morale," Dan said, his voice flat.

"I know that my morale is down whenever I'm all worked up and desperate," Arin said.

"Indeed," said Dan, and his voice was so flat a marble wouldn't roll off it.

"So?"

Arin grabbed a handful of Dan's hair, and he forced Dan's face down into his crotch, and the head of Arin's cock smeared across Dan's cheek.

Then Arin swore.

"You need to fuckin' shave," he scolded.

"I didn't realize you'd be rubbing your dick on my face," Dan sassed back, "or I would have shaved off the stubble."

"Keep it in mind for the future," said Arin, and he was still using the hand in Dan's hair to guide Dan to his cock. 

"Got it," said Dan, and then he was sucking cock.

It really was that simple of a transition, wasn't it?

One minute, he was snarking at Arin, the next, he was sucking Arin's cock.

And Arin's cock was hot and wet in his mouth, familiar as his own breath.

He bobbed his head, sucking on it like a bottle of whiskey, and he slid his tongue along Arin's circumcision scar, and Arin was shuddering against him.

Arin's hand rested on the back of Dan's head, pushing Dan's mouth further down, and Dan was almost choking, as he adjusted his throat, then began to bob his head, sucking harder, swirling his tongue along the tip, sucking hard enough that Arin was practically convulsing over him.

Dan's face was fucked, aided by the hands in his hair and the roll of Arin's hips, and the angle was awkward, Dan's torso twisted uncomfortably, Dan's nose pressed into Arin's belly. 

Dan could barely breathe, and it was hard to think, it was hard to... anything, but he just kept sucking and bobbing his head, as he drooled down Arin's shaft, as Arin kept shuddering, panting, his whole body on edge, and then he was cumming down Dan's throat, with no warning, no nothing, just thick, salty, bitter cum, filling up Dan's mouth, and Dan coughed, swallowed most of it, drooled out some of it all over Arin's groin, and Arin let Dan sit up, still coughing.

"You okay?"

Arin shot Dan a worried look.

"Water," Dan said thickly. "Please."

"Right," said Arin, and he pulled his pants up quickly, then was out of the room. 

* * * 

Arin came back with a glass of water, and Dan drank it up, clearing the jizz out from his mouth.

"You know," Arin said, "I once saw a porno where a girl had jizz come out of her nose."

"... Arin, I am willing to try almost anything for you," said Dan, "but I'm not gonna let jizz come out of my nose. Or do things that would result in jizz coming out of my nose."

"Line in the sand?"

"I gotta draw a line in the sand _somewhere_ ," said Dan. "I let you put my dick in a cage, I'm doing whatever you ask me. But... I will not let jizz go through my sinuses." 

"... fair enough," said Arin. "You're allowed to have your limits." 

And then he grinned. 

"How's your dick feeling?"

Arin sounded downright solicitous. 

"Throbbing, horny, desperate," said Dan. 

Arin smiled like a shark.

“You should send a picture to Suzy,” said Arin. “I’ll even take it for you.”

“You’re a jerk,” Dan grumbled, as he pulled his pants down, handing Arin his phone.

“I do my best,” said Arin. “Arch your back, so I get the better lighting.”

Dan sighed, but did as instructed, as Arin took the picture.

He put his (already leaking) cock back into his pants, and he readjusted his underwear, so that things were sitting a bit more comfortably. 

Inasmuch as they could be more comfortable.

And then he grabbed his phone, and he sent Suzy the picture.

He got a picture of her breasts back, because of course he did. 

He groaned, as his cock twinged.

* * * 

It was three days later, and Suzy was over at Dan’s house. 

They were watching a movie, and her feet were in his lap. 

“Dan,” Suzy said, and her tone was thoughtful, almost teasing.

“Mmm?”

Dan was rubbing her feet lazily, leaning back into his seat.

Her feet were dangerously close to his dick, and his whole body was on hyper alert.

He had to cum so badly, and he was possibly going to die from the desperation of it. 

“I think I need to redo my toenails,” she said.

“Do you?”

“Yeah,” Suzy said. “Take my socks off?”

Wordlessly, he pulled her socks off, leaving her feet bare and in his lap.

Her skin was very soft.

“They look nice to me,” Dan said, not entirely sure what Suzy was talking about.

He could smell her skin from here, and she was radiating warmth like a furnace.

His cock was already trying to get hard, and drooling into his pants, wet enough that it was probably gonna leave a wet spot in his jeans.

He was going to have to start wearing different underwear, in hopes of stemming the flow.

It had gotten… bad.

He looked up the line of her legs, where her shorts ended around her thighs, and then he was looking up her thighs, admiring how muscular they were, remembered how soft they were under his hands. 

And then he remembered the sensation of sliding his cock into her, feeling all the velvety slick wetness, and he actually _whimpered_ , because he was… holy shit.

“Danny,” Suzy said, her voice sweet, and his eyes jerked up, skimming over her breasts, to her face. 

“Hm?” he blinked. “Sorry, I got, uh… I spaced out.”

“It’s okay,” said Suzy, and she smiled sweetly. “So. Can you go out and get me some nail polish remover, and some polish?”

“... oh,” said Dan, and he licked his lips. 

“If you do,” Suzy said, her voice going low, quiet, so that he had to lean in to hear better, “maybe I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“Of course,” Dan said, and he scrambled upright. “You just need to put your shoes on, we can head off to the -”

“No, honey,” Suzy said. “I want you to be the one to get it for me.” 

“... oh,” said Dan, and there was some kind of power play going on here, he knew there was, but his cock was sending a long drip of arousal down his leg, and his toes were curling in his socks.

Holy fuck.

“It’ll be a nice blowjob, too,” Suzy said, her tone sing-songy. “Maybe I’ll let you fuck me, too. Or give you a nice tit fuck, would you like that?”

His knees were growing wobbly - every obscenity that came out of her mouth was another wave, another filthy image.

He remembered the softness of her breasts on his shaft with her mouth on the head of his cock. 

His balls were swollen, trying to pull closer to him, and his cock was dripping and sore. 

“Right,” Dan said thickly. “I’ll just, uh… get my shoes. Can you tell me what you need?”

“Well,” Suzy said, listing things off on her fingers, “I’ll need a base coat, top coat, cotton balls, nail polish remover….”

“Right,” said Dan. 

“And some chocolate,” Suzy said. 

“Of course,” said Dan, and he was moving as fast as he could without running to pull his shoes on, glancing down at the wet spot at his crotch, then tying his sweater around his waist

“Dan,” Suzy called from her spot on the couch, her expression amused, “you forgot something.” 

“What did I forget?”

“Your keys,” Suzy said, indicating the little jar by the door.

“Oh,” said Dan. “Right.”

He grabbed them quickly, and then he was on his way off.

* * * 

It wasn’t until he was in the nail polish aisle that he realized he didn’t actually know what “top coat” was, or what color Suzy wanted.

… or what brand to get. 

Shit.

Um.

Cotton balls and nail polish remover were easy.

So was the chocolate.

He even remembered what kind of fancy chocolate she had a soft spot for, and he grabbed a bar of it. 

Um.

There was a thirteen dollar bottle of nail polish, and that seemed… well, that seemed a bit much, but if it meant that he was going to get out of the damn cock cage, he’d pay a hundred dollars!

Well… maybe not a hundred dollars. 

But at least forty.

He grabbed a deep red, a red so dark it was almost black, and a bottle of clear nail polish; he could faintly remember his sister painting her nails and putting the clear on top of it. 

And then he was paying for it, and he was walking back into the parking lot, a spring in his step, and his phone buzzed.

He opened it up, to find….

A picture of Suzy’s fingers.

Wet fingers.

There was another picture, and this one was badly taken - it took a minute for him to realize that it it was of… fuck.

It was a picture of Suzy’s hand between her legs, clearly masturbating, and then another text, this one with words.

_The fact that you’ll do almost anything just to get your dick wet makes me so horny. I’ve already cum twice, holy fuck_

He actually moaned, and another little spurt of pre dribbled out of him. 

_Save some for me,_ he typed, _I don’t want you worn out by the time I get home!_

_You don’t need to worry about that,_ she responded, and then he was behind the wheel, and driving as fast as LA traffic would allow him. 

* * * 

He nearly broke the door down when he came in, and he was shaking as he kicked his shoes off, to find….

Suzy, lying on his couch on top of a towel, her shorts and underwear kicked off, her hand between her legs as she rubbed herself through what looked like another orgasm.

Dan could see the chain to the key of his chastity cage through the neck of her shirt, and he could almost see her hands going to her neck already, taking it off….

But no, she was crying out as she came, her hips bucking forward. 

“Fuck,” Suzy said, and she was lying flat on the couch, panting like she’d been running a race. 

“I’m here,” Dan said, and he was panting too, holding the plastic bag in one clenched hand. “So… are you gonna unlock me here, or should we go to the bedroom?”

“You haven’t given me any reason to unlock you, Danny,” Suzy said, her tone teasing.

“W-what?”

Dan blinked at her.

“You haven’t given me a good reason to unlock you,” Suzy repeated. “You haven’t even done my nails yet!”

She waggled her feet tiredly at him. 

“Um,” said Dan, and he licked his lips. “You want me to… paint your toenails?”

“Well, first I want you to take the old nail polish off,” said Suzy. “Then put the new polish on.”

“Ah,” said Dan. ‘Um. Okay. I’ve never done that before.”

“It’s not hard,” Suzy assured him. “I’ll tell you what you need to do.”

“Right,’ said Dan, and he tried very hard not to jiggle and jitter in place.

God, he was so damn horny he was going to fucking die.

He hadn’t even been this desperate when he was a teenager - he wasn’t a person anymore, he was just a mess of arousal and desperation, held together by hope, that he’d one day be let out of all of this. 

“First,” Suzy said, sitting up, not even bothering to put her pants back on, “go get a paper towel from the kitchen.”

… Dan supposed that he was grateful that at least she had put a towel down before she started masturbating.

* * * 

Dan sat on the floor in front of Suzy, her feet on his lap, and he carefully removed the polish from her toenails.

The fumes were enough to make his eyes water, but she didn’t seem to mind, and she was sitting comfortably, her legs open enough that he could see her pusy, which was open, just a bit, from the way her thighs were open.

God, he wanted to bury his face into that wet, pink slit.

He wanted to slide his cock along the line of it, tease her, and then slip inside of her like a secret.

He could see her clit as well - still standing at attention, clearly in need of his tongue or his fingers or his pubic bone, grinding up against her as he fucked her slow and deep and....

“Danny?”

Suzy closed her legs, and Dan jerked out of his haze, blinking up at her.

“Hmm?”

“You okay, honey? You spaced out again.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

He smiled at her, sheepish.

“You’ve been doing that a lot lately,” she said, her tone nonchalant. 

He began to take the polish off of the toenails of her other foot. 

“I’ve always been prone to space out,” Dan said, keeping his tone light. “All those years of smoking weed did stuff to me.”

He foot was resting on his thigh, just close enough to his cock that if she stretched her toes out a little, it would be touching him.

Well, touching the cage, but then touching him, and that was a bit like touching him, right?

Almost.

“Let me see the color you chose for me,” Suzy said, and she reached a hand out.

Dan gave the little bottle to her, and she looked at it, holding it up to the light. 

“Not what I would have chosen,” she said, and his heart sank. 

“Sorry,” he said.

“Don’t be,” she said, and she gave him a smile so lovely that his heart lit up like a supernova, filling his whole body with warmth and light. “I wanted to see what you’d choose.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said shyly. “I’ve never done this before, so, uh, sorry in advance if I mess it up.”

“I have faith in you,” she said, her tone sweet, and she wriggled her toes at him.

* * *

Dan painted her toenails, as the faint sound of the action movie played on in the background.

He wasn’t paying attention, honestly. 

It was pretty intuitive, and after he’d put the first coat of it down, she just… rested her feet on his thighs. 

They were warm and solid and just… _there_. 

He wanted to make her happy.

He wanted to make her feel good.

_He_ wanted to feel good.

But his job, right now, was to take care of her, and his heart was beating so fast that some part of him was afraid of passing out, but this wasn't what he was doing right now, what he was doing right now was waiting for her toes to dry. 

"How much do you miss sex, Danny?"

Suzy looked down at him, her green eyes dark, and Dan licked his lips.

"I miss it a lot," Dan said. "An awful lot."

"Why do you miss it so much?"

"Because... it feels good," Dan said. "Obviously. And because it's... you know, it's amazing. Being that close with someone, especially you or Arin, having that kind of... making someone feel good, making yourself feel good, connecting like that...."

She was blushing now, and she squirmed, more wetness leaking out of her.

"I love how desperate you are," she told him. "I want to keep you like this. Wanting me, Knowing you'll do almost anything, just for me."

"I will," Dan said, his tone fervent.

She took the key out of her shirt, and she ran her fingers along the chain that the key dangled from, twisting it around and around her fingers.

Dan stared at it, his eyes wide, until she cleared her throat. 

"Um?"

He blinked up at her.

"Dan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm ready for the next coat." 

"Oh. Right."

* * * 

He added the next coat, and then the top coat, and he watched her face and her pussy and her toenails, until all of the nail polish was dry, and then she was wriggling her toes and grinning at him.

"Well?" 

"Well?"

He goggled at her, his cock throbbing in his jeans, already shaking. 

He was so horny that his skin was on fire, and she was going to let him go.

She was going to let Excalibur out to breathe, and he was probably going to last all of two minutes, but he would make it up to her, and she'd love it, and she'd love him, and then she'd put him back in it....

Wait a minute.

He paused.

Why did he want her to put him back in, after he'd been begging to be let out?

His own head was getting complicated.

"Take your cock out, baby," said Suzy, her feet still resting on his thighs, and hurriedly unzipped his pants, shoving them down just enough to let his cock out.

Thank god he didn't have a rug in here, or he'd have to wash it.

He was already drooling pre-cum down and out of the cage, and it was gloriously painful.

... he was getting weird with all of that, but it didn't matter, because she was leaning forward, and he was looking at her pussy, he was looking at her tits as she leaned forward, and he could see right down her shirt, right at the key.

Which... was still dangling there.

Um.

Shouldn't she have been taking it to unlock him now?

"Poor Danny," Suzy cooed, and she ran her toes across the front of his locked cock, and he shuddered.

The sensation was torture - he was already almost overstimulated, and now she was just... adding to it, and to add to it, he couldn't get hard, and he was so horny it hurt, but it was also....

He loved it.

He loved being in service to her, being in service to Arin, and the fact that he loved it was beginning to fuck with his head.

He moaned, rolling his hips forward as she rubbed him between her feet, which was... an odd sensation, to be honest.

Soft skin over bone, and not the way that everything else is skin as over bone, because... well, bodies worked that way....

"Dan?"

Suzy snapped in front of Dan, and Dan jerked out of his daze.

"Um?"

"You enjoying yourself, honey?"

Her voice was like poisoned honey: sweet and dark and hiding something dangerous.

His cock tried to twitch even more, as she pushed her breasts together, and he looked up at her, his mouth open, panting like a dog.

"Do you want me to blow you now, Danny?"

"God, yes... please!"

"How badly do you want it?"

"So badly," Dan groaned. "Please!"

"What if I told you that you'd have to stay locked up for another month?"

"Yes! Please!"

"You want to be locked up another month, Danny?"

Suzy pushed her breasts together, and Dan moaned, his own toes curling, as she clumsily pressed her feet together and jerked him off.

He whined like a dog, and she smiled at him, removing her feet.

"Stand up, honey," Suzy said, and Dan got to his feel, his knees still shaking, and he licked his lips.

She leaned forward, and she took his cock - in the cage - into her mouth.

It must have felt odd to her - soft, hot flesh poking her through the metal, and then there was her tongue, swiping across him.

He groaned and shuddered, the agony of wanting and the ecstasy of denial making his head spin.

He wanted to fuck her face.

He didn't want her to ever stop sucking on him.

He wanted her to pull away and demand he got on his knees for her, he wanted....

"Scuze?"

Dan's voice broke.

"What's up?"

Suzy pulled off of him, kissing his trembling belly, and he rested one hand on top of her head, sifting his fingers through her silky hair.

"I thought I was gonna get a blow job," Dan said.

"This isn't a blow job?" Suzy licked a stripe from the very tip of the cage to the base of it, leaning down to mouth at his balls, and he moaned again, the torment making his toes curl and his eyes roll back in his head.

Oh _god_.

"I mean, um... I can't cum this way," Dan said, and his voice was shaking. 

"I didn't say that you'd be able to cum," Suzy said. "I said that I'd give you a blowjob. Why. Did you want to cum?"

"I...." 

“You?”

“I want to cum,” Dan said.

“Do you? Do you want me to take you out of chastity, right now?”

Dan licked his lips, and he was shaking.

“I…”

“Yes?”

… did he want to be taken out of chastity?

He legitimately didn’t know. 

“I don’t think you want to be taken out,” said Suzy, and she was breathing across the head of his cock, which was twitching and drooling, long ribbons of arousal. “I think that you want to stay in chastity, because you love it.”

“I….” 

He sobbed, and he was shaking, his hands clutching at her hair as she took him back into her mouth, her teeth clacking against the metal of it, 

She pulled back, sitting up further, pulling her shirt off, and she pressed her breasts against either side of his shaft, the soft skin brushing against his through the metal of his cage.

He whimpered, his mouth falling open, and he licked his lips. 

“You love it,” Suzy teased. “You love being so desperate. You love how much control I have over you.”

He sobbed, tugging on her hair, and she frowned, sitting back.

“You know,” Suzy said, “touching me is a luxury, not a right. Do you not want to touch me? Do you want to be locked up in there like the needy slut you are, without even getting to see me?

She crossed her arms over her breasts, closed her legs, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said, and he actually… fell on his knees in front of her, and that was a jolt of pain, but he ignored it, he just looked up at her. “Please, please, use me, do whatever you want for me, please, just let me touch you, please!”

“What if I told you that I wanted you to stay in chastity for another month?”

“Yes, anything for you,” said Dan. 

“Done,” said Suzy, and she was leaning over, grabbing her phone, and she was… was she texting Arin?!

That wasn’t fair!

He whined, and his cock drooled more arousal down into his pants, and then she was grinning.

“One more month it is, sweetie,” said Suzy, and her hand was on top of his head. “But you don’t mind, do you? You love it.”

Dan’s cheeks heated up, and he didn’t say anything, looking away.

She grabbed his hair, forcing him to make eye contact with her. 

“Tell me you want it,” she said. “Tell me you want another month in chastity.”

“I want another month in chastity,” Dan said, and then he was… he was babbling. “I want another month in chastity, I want to be in chastity for as long as you want me to be, no matter how long that is, as long as it makes you happy, as long as it’s what you and Arin want, I’ll do anything for you!”

“You get off on it, don’t you?” She tangled her hand in the hair at the top of his head, forcing his head back, so that he was looking her straight in the eyes. “You love it when I make you beg, you love how we have the key to your dick. Tell me how much you love it.”

“So much,” Dan whined. “So much, I love it, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please… anything!”

“Eat me out,” Suzy said, spreading her legs open wide. “Eat me out and make me cum, and maybe I’ll let you cum.”

HIs expression must have done something, because then she grinned.

“I won’t take you out of your cage, don’t worry, darling,” she said, nudging his cock with her foot. 

He moaned, and he practically _dove_ between her legs, holding her thighs open and beginning to suck on her labia, then fucking her with his tongue, his own hips working uselessly. 

He sucked on her clit until she kicked him, then fucked her with his tongue, then went back to her clit, curling his tongue and wriggling it, until she was shuddering, her hands yanking at his hair, and she was keeping him in place by his hair as she just… used his face as a thing to get off to.

“Use your fingers,” Suzy gasped out, and he slid his fingers into her, curling them, pressing them upwards, and her hips jerked forward, and she was clenching around him, and his head was spinning, because he remembered the joy of her surrounded his cock, squeezing him, and he was moving his arm faster, actually putting his shoulder into it, and he was pressing down on her clit with his tongue, fucking her with his fingers, and then he was being pulled closer to her cunt, and she was cumming against him, squirt dribbling down his wrist, along his arm, and she was going boneless against the couch, still shaking.

She looked over the curve of her belly at him, panting. 

“That was a good job,” she said. “Maybe I’ll let you out some day.”

He whined, pressing his face into her stomach, and her expression got thoughtful.

“You wanna try the thigh harness?”

He vaguely remembered her sending him a link about that.

“Did you bring it?”

“I thought I might use it on you,” said Suzy, and she grinned. “That is, make you wear it.”

“Right,” Dan said, his head dizzy with the mental image.

“Go prepare the dildo for me,” said Suzy. “I’ve got the toy and the harness in my bag.”

“Do you want me to prepare myself, too?”

He licked his lips.

“Not until you’re sitting in my lap,” said Suzy.

“Yes, ma’am,” Dan said, and he was practically running as he went to her bag.

* * *

There was preparation - obviously, these kinds of things always need preparation.

Suzy was sprawled out on the couch, looking as lazily indolent as a housecat, her legs spread wide, and the harness with its dick was strapped to her thigh.

“You ready?”

“I’m ready,” Dan said thickly. 

And then he was slowly, carefully sinking down onto the dildo.

His glove had been thrown away, and his ass was slick with lube.

He slid down onto the dildo, and it filled him.

Dan shuddered, his cock twitching in its cage, and his cock was dribbling even more, and then the toy was pressing against his prostate, and... holy fuck.

Oh _god_ , this was scratching some internal itch inside of him, and he began to ride her leg, shuddering around her.

“You wanna touch my tits, Dan? Do you want to feel them?”

“Y-y-yes,” Dan gasped, and then she was… she was fiddling with the base of the dildo, which was as seated as deeply inside of her as it could be, and then it was… it was vibrating inside of him, oh god, holy fuck….

He had his hand on her breast, staring down at her with wide eyes, and she was grinning, her hair sticking to her face, and then he was cumming - the pressure in her belly broke like a branch over someone’s leg, and it was….

It was weird.

The vibrations kept going, and then he was having another orgasm nudged out of him, and he held on to her as tightly as he could, his cock spitting out more cum, but it was… it was like having an orgasm, without any of the satisfaction, just more goo drooling out of him, more shaking, and then he was shaking, because she was bouncing him on her knee, and is cock was twitching, and his prostate was going to be _sore_ \- could his prostate even be sore? - who fucking cared, because more ejaculate was just dribbling out of him, and he was shuddering, and then he was crying out, shaking his head.

Suzy stared up at him, and she was licking her lips, her thighs rubbing together, breathing heavily, and then she was grabbing his hand, shoving it between her legs, and she rubbed another orgasm off, and then she was pushing him off of the harness, as he kept lying on the floor twitching, his cock still dripping.

“Shit,” Suzy said, when she got her voice back, “you’ve got a really bony butt.”

“I could have told ya that,” Dan croaked.

Suzy crawled on top of him, her head on his chest, and he rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head.

The dildo stuck out awkwardly from her thigh, still buzzing.

“Are you okay, hon?”

Suzy kissed Dan on the chin. 

“Yeah,” Dan said, and he squeezed her. “I’m just… shit. I haven’t cum in forever. I hadn’t realized I’d forgotten what going without does to you.”

“You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” said Dan, and he kissed her head. “Did you mean it about keeping me in this thing for longer?”

“Depends,” said Suzy. “Do you want to be?” 

The key was dangling over one nipple.

He interlaced their fingers, squeezing them.

“I want whatever you and Arin want,” he said.

“That’s what I was hoping for,” Suzy said, and she kissed him on the mouth. 

That wasn’t exactly an answer, but… he was going to be okay with that.

He would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
